Disclosed herein is an airbag module-mounting side frame and a vehicle seat provided with the same, and particularly, an airbag module-mounting side frame which is preferably applicable when an airbag attachment portion has a closed cross-section and a vehicle seat provided with the same.
Conventionally, a vehicle seat on which an airbag module is mounted so that an airbag can be deployed and inflated outward in response to large impact force in the event of a collision or the like has been used.
Such an airbag module is often attached to a frame which serves as a framework of a vehicle seat, a space where no cushion pad is present is formed in this attachment position, and the airbag module and its peripheral members are accommodated in this space.
As described above, although the airbag module is often attached to a frame, a large number of frames have a closed cross-sectional shape as well as a flat-plate shape.
That is, a hollow-shaped frame of which the outer surface, the inner surface, and the side surfaces are closed is often used, and a technique for attaching an airbag module to the outer surface of such a frame is required (for example, see Japanese Patent Document No. 2012-076545 A (“the '545 Document”)).
The '545 Document discloses a vehicle seat on which an airbag module is mounted.
A side frame that forms a vehicle seat according to the '545 Document has a closed cross-sectional shape, and an airbag module is mounted on an outer side surface thereof.
According to this technique, the airbag module and the frame are fastened by a bolt that is inserted through an outer surface of a closed sectional structure portion.
That is, the bolt is inserted through an outer surface of the frame and is fastened to a nut disposed on the inner side of the closed sectional surface of the frame. The leg side of the bolt is positioned on the inner side of the closed sectional surface of the frame.
According to the technique disclosed in the '545 Document, an airbag module can be effectively attached to a frame having a closed sectional surface.
Moreover, although such an airbag module is often attached to a side frame in a state of being accommodated in a storage case, a technique for arranging the airbag module in a frame having a closed sectional surface without using such a storage case is required.
As a technique that solves such a problem, a technique of mounting an airbag module in a recess formed in a side frame or the like is proposed, for example.
When the airbag module is mounted in the formed recess as such, it is possible to accommodate the airbag module efficiently without any adverse effect on the appearance (for example, see Japanese Patent Document No. 2001-501844 A (“the '844 Document”)).
The '844 Document discloses a seat backrest frame.
A lateral member (a portion corresponding to a so-called “side frame”) that forms the backrest frame according to this technique has a groove shape which is open to the rear side and extends in an up to down direction. The lateral member is configured such that a member (electric motor) that forms a back supporting member and an airbag module can be accommodated in this groove-shaped portion.
According to the technique disclosed in the '844 Document, an airbag can be attached to the lateral member (side frame).
As described above, although the technique of the '545 Document can attach an airbag module to a side frame having a closed cross-section, development of a technique for attaching the airbag module to the side frame easily with high rigidity is required.
Moreover, although the technique of the '844 Document can attach an airbag efficiently by forming a recess in a side frame and storing an airbag module in this recess, development of a technique for attaching the airbag to the side frame easily with high rigidity is required.
That is, a technique of attaching an airbag module to a side frame having a closed cross-section with high rigidity and improved attachment workability is required. Further, a technique of attaching an airbag module to a recess formed in a side frame having a closed cross-section with high rigidity and improved attachment workability without using a storage case for the airbag module is required.
Various embodiments described herein have been provided in view of the problems of the conventional art, and an object of these is to provide an airbag module-mounting side frame configured to be attachable an airbag with high rigidity and efficiently even when an airbag attachment portion has a closed cross-sectional structure and to provide a vehicle seat provided with the same.
Another object is to provide an airbag module-mounting side frame capable of easily attaching an airbag module to a recess of a side frame having a closed sectional structure efficiently and having high attachment rigidity and to provide a vehicle seat provided with the same.